


December 25

by ClassicRockInTheTardis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Christmas (kinda), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, it's totally cliche sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicRockInTheTardis/pseuds/ClassicRockInTheTardis
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov always hated Christmas and his birthday. He hated that his birthday was on Christmas. He hated that either even existed. Yuuri was determined to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!!! This is totally cliche and probably really bad because I was trying to finish it for Christmas but here we are.

Yuuri crashed into the wall of the skating rink, quickly grabbing the edge and stopping his momentum to look at Viktor in astonishment.

“What do you mean you hate Christmas?”

Viktor shrugged. 

‘We don’t celebrate it in Russia like you do here in Japan. It’s just…I just don’t like it.”

Yuuri glared at his fiancé.

“That is a bullshit excuse and you know it. Yurio said that you don’t celbrate it the day of, but still…”

“Most don’t,” Viktor sighed, “but my parents were strict Catholics. We were always in church for most of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. I was forbidden from celebrating Christmas with the rest of the country, my parents thought it was sacrilegious.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise, before quickly softening to sympathy.

“But didn’t you at least get to do anything for your birthday?”

Viktor laughed harshly. 

“I’m lucky they even told me when my birthday was. My mother thinks it’s a great sin, that I was born on the same day as her Savior. Something about impersonating deities. As if I could control when I was born…”

“But –“ 

“Yuuri, that’s enough,” Viktor snapped, before sighing and running a hand through his hair. “Sorry, I just, I don’t like talking about it. Let’s just leave it as the 25th isn’t exactly my favorite day of the year. Now run the routine again. Focus on your free leg in the second half, it tends to get a bit sloppy.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri hadn’t even taken his skates off when he called Phichit, glancing around quickly to mae sure Viktor hadn’t walked into the locker room without him noticing.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Yuuri held the phone between his ear and his shoulder, unlacing his skates slowly.

“Remember that surprise party you threw me for my 21st birthday?”

Phichit laughed. 

“Yeah, you got so drunk you –“

Yuuri quickly cut him off.

“Anyways, I need your help to –”

He didn’t even have to finish the sentence. 

“I’m in.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri groaned when his phone rang, then groaned again when he checked the caller ID, almost ignoring the call before thinking better of it. 

“What the hell do you want, Katsudon? I’m late for training, this better be good.”

“Sorry,” Yuuri said, his voice tinny through Yuri’s headphones. “I wasn’t sure what time it was there and didn’t want to call while you were still sleeping.”

“One, I’m a teenager. I don’t sleep. Two, your boyfriend –“

“Fiancé,” Yuuri corrected. 

“Ugh, you two are so gross.” Yuri made fake retching noises.

“Hey, it could be worse,” Yuuri laughed. “If you hadn’t beaten me, we’d be married by now.”

“Guess I’m just gonna have to keep winning to keep you two from getting even more disgusting,” Yuri ribbed. “Anyways, Viktor’s Russian, shouldn’t you know the time differences?”

“Why would I know the time differences just because Viktor’s Russian?”

“I dunno, you probably have some gross telepathic shit going on.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“Whatever,” Yuri scoffed, grabbing his jacket and waving good-bye to his grandfather before racing out the door. “What did you even want?”

“Viktor’s never celebrated his birthday.”

Yuri paused on the step outside his apartment building.

“Well, I know his parents were religious, but surely they must have had like some sort of celebration or something, it was just probably smaller than –“

“No, they wouldn’t let him basically even acknowledge that it was his birthday. Something about leaving the day sacred, I don’t really know, Viktor doesn’t like to talk about it.”

“I know he didn’t like that his birthday was on Christmas, but I always thought…” Yuri trailed off. “Anyways, what do you want me to do about it? It’s not like I can build a fucking time machine.”

“Language, Yurio,” Yuuri reprimanded. 

“That’s not my name, and you’re not my dad.”

“We both know neither of those are exactly true.”

Yuri grumbled but didn’t contradict him. 

“Anyways, I need to contact Viktor’s friends. I know some of them, but he never talks about people he was close with before moving here.”

Yuri sighed. 

“That’s because he didn’t have any friends before.”

There was silence from the other end. Yuri glanced at his phone screen, making sure Yuuri hadn’t hung up on him.

“Hey, Katsudon, you still there?”

“Yeah, I’m still here.” There was another long pause. “What do you mean he didn’t have any friends?”

Yuri sighed again, before answering, “Well, he had friends, but no one he was really that close to that I knew of. Course, I was a little kid for a lot of when he was younger, but he didn’t open up to many people. He was pretty much focused on skating. And Maccachin,” he added as an afterthought. 

“Oh. Ok. I guess…nevermind.”

Yuri flipped his hair out of his eyes as he stormed through the doors to the ice rink. Mila mouthed, “You’re late,” at him, but he just flipped her off before rushing into the locker room to throw on his skates.

“Look, I’ve got to go, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“You will?” 

Yuuri sounded so delighted that he made a face at his phone, even though he knew the other man couldn’t see him. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m doing it for Viktor, not you. I hate you.”

“Of course,” Yuuri laughed. “And Yurio, thank you. I’ll email you with the details, have fun at training.”

“Whatever.”

Yuri hung up, tossing his phone into his bag. He shook his head, his blonde hair floating softly around his face.

“The things I do for those idiots,” he muttered before sliding off his blade guards and stepping out onto the ice.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viktor had to get out of the house.

It had nothing to do with the Katsuki family, they were darling, but it was all the guests. Christmas Eve in Japan was, well, for someone who hated Christmas and lived at an onsen, it was basically hell. All those couples all over each other in the hot springs, with cutesy Christmas decorations and soft music filtering in. Viktor had to get out of there. 

He brought Maccachin with him, glad for the steadfast company of the dog. He would have asked Yuuri to come with, but he couldn’t find the younger man in the chaos. The entire Katsuki family was running around attending to customers. So it was just Viktor and Maccachin on the beach, walking alone in the brisk moonlight of late December. It had to be at least 10 or 11 at night, Viktor wasn’t sure how long he’d been moping on the beach, watching the clouds drift across the sky. He’d spent a little while sitting on the sand, sifting the grains through his fingers and watching the waves crash on the shore in the blue light. Maccachin got bored of sitting next to him after a few minutes though, so now the dog was running through the waves as Viktor kicked the sand every few steps in frustration. 

“Jingle bells, jingle no, jingle I hate you…” he muttered, the damn song stuck in his head. 

Maccachin ran over to him, sitting down and wagging while cocking his head, looking up at his master in curiosity. Viktor knelt down, petting his head and fiddling with his floppy, sea-sprayed ears.

“At least I’ve always got you, huh boy? You never forget about me.”

Maccachin barked happily, licking Viktor’s nose before bounding away, chasing after some shadow in the sand. 

Viktor sighed, straightening up and running a hand through his hair when his phone rang. He knew without checking the display that it was Yuuri; he’d long ago set “Yuri on Ice” as his fiancé’s ringtone. 

“Hey babe, what’s up?”

There was a low murmur of voices on the other side, before Yuuri responded, much louder than the rest of them, “Hey, Viktor. I finally was able to get away from the customers for a bit, could you join me at the Ice Castle for a little bit?”

“It’s like,” Viktor checked the time on his phone, “it’s literally 11:50, Yuuri. Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” the other man responded, saying something that Viktor couldn’t catch before the murmur quieted down a bit.

“Are you still at the onsen?” Viktor asked. “I can hear people near you.”

“What? Oh, oh yeah, they’re all pretty loud, sorry about that.”

Something was off with Yuuri’s voice, but Viktor let it slide, putting it up to exhaustion from working all day.

“Sure babe, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Ok, great,” Yuuri responded. “I’ll grab your skate bag, do you need anything else?”

“No, just be careful. It’s late and pretty dark out, you may want to bike over instead of running.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

“And wear a coat, it’s supposed to start snowing later.”

“Viktor! You know I’m from here, right? I’m completely used to our weather. Just because you Russians have harsher winters doesn’t mean I don’t know how to deal with a bit of snow. I’ll see you soon.”

“Sorry,” Viktor amended. “I just worry. See you soon. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Viktor shoved his phone back into his pocket, calling to Maccachin before starting in the direction of the Ice Castle.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights were dim when Viktor opened the doors to the Ice Castle, finding them already unlocked. Soon after arriving, he’d been given a key the same as Yuuri, but he kept it in his skate bag, so he was glad that Yuuri had already arrived. He wouldn’t want to make Maccachin wait out in the cold any longer than he already had with his little mope-fest. Not that the poodle seemed to mind, even with the salt water in his curly fur frosting over in the brisk air. 

Viktor went straight to the locker room, figuring Yuuri would either still be there or would have left his skate bag waiting for him and would already be on the ice. Viktor found the locker room empty, but his skate bag set on a bench. He quickly laced up his skates and hurried to the rink, expecting to find Yuuri skating around on the half-lit ice. 

Instead, the rink was completely dark, not even the constant emergency lighting on. Viktor stared through the darkness in confusion before – 

Suddenly the rink was flooded with light, blinding him, as a roar of “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VIKTOR!!!!!” echoed from all sides. 

The Ice Castle was crowded with people, well, people and groups of pink, gold, blue, and silver balloons. Most of the people Viktor recognized from his wanderings in Hasetsu or as his rinkmates, but some he knew were Yuuri’s friends, like Phichit and Leo and Guang-Hong and –

And he was abruptly kicked in the back. Yuri’s classic greeting. 

He turned to find the blonde grinning from ear to ear.

“Pretty good, eh?” Yuri’s green eyes glinted mischievously. “Phichit put together most of the organizing, but I was the one who managed to get everyone here. Sorry about Georgi being here, I know he isn’t your favorite, but he overheard me talking to Mila, so she basically made me invite him. I did manage to convince Chris not to tell that stupid Canadian about this shindig, so that’s something. This seriously would have been so much easier if you and Katsudon had moved back to Russia already.”

“We…we are in early January…” Viktor said stunned, not able to muster more of a thought than that. 

Yuuri did all this, for him?

“Well old man, are you just gonna stand there like an idiot or are you gonna go enjoy your own party?”

“Yuri, be nice,” said Otabek, slinking in behind Yuri and sliding his arm around the younger boy’s waist. “We talked about this.”

“You talked about this,” said Yuri petulantly. “I thought it was a bad idea.”

“Hey, Viktor,” Otabek said in greeting, inclining his head as he ignored his sulking boyfriend. “Nice to see you again.”

“You too,” Viktor said slowly, still dazed. 

“VIKTOOOR!!!” cried a familiar voice, and Viktor looked up to see his fiancé hurting at him from where he had stood at the other side of the rink underneath a large “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” sign that looked like it had been painted by the triplets. Or possibly a drunk Phichit. 

Viktor instinctively held open his arms, letting Yuuri crash into him, the younger man’s arms gripping him tightly. Yuuri looked up at him, his brown eyes wide and hopeful, and Viktor’s heart fluttered just as it always did whenever he saw him.

“Did I do good? Did I surprise you?” Yuuri asked, drawing away for a few seconds to catch Viktor’s expression.

Viktor laughed and kissed him, drawing him close again.

“I thought you couldn’t surprise me more than you did when you tried that quad flip. I was completely wrong. There is nothing I can do that could surprise you more than you’ve surprised me today.”

Yuuri giggled softly. 

“Hmm, well, maybe you can try to prove yourself wrong tonight,” he said, dropping his eyelids slightly to gaze up at Viktor behind his eyelashes. Viktor shuddered, still slightly surprised at just how easy it was for Yuuri to get to him.

“Oh my god, can you guys please lay off of each other for like, two seconds?!” Yuri gagged behind them. “It’s completely revolting.”

Viktor laughed.

“You are not much better now, Yurio, what with that hunk of a boyfriend you have constantly draped over your shoulder.”

Yuri looked indignant, about to object, but Otabek just grinned, saying, “He has a point, Yurashka.”

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand, stepping away and pulling him onto the ice. 

“C’mon, let’s skate.”

And skate they did.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one had anything planned out. Sometimes the skaters all tried to out perform each other, other times they let the couples freely skate together. Yuuko had made sure the triplets had taken a nap beforehand, so she wasn’t trying to force them to sleep, so there was quite a lot of “show me how to do this!!” going on. Yuri eventually got bored of Phichit’s playlist, so he hijacked the aux cord that led to the rink’s speakers, blasting Russian punk music until his phone shuffled to a Taylor Swift song. Phichit approved, but the rest of the skaters gave him hell for it. Chris lamented about the lack of a stripper pole in the ice rink, and Yuuri blushed, hiding his face in Viktor’s shoulder when he referenced the banquet from two years prior. Leo and Guang-Hong disappeared about halfway through, only to come back looking slightly disheveled, both of their faces pink and hair mussed. Sara and Mila surprised everyone by announcing they were moving in together, and Yuri once again, for about the 100th time that night, pretended to throw up at the couples. 

Around 4 am, Yuuri got a call from his mom, and herded everyone off the rink and back to the house, where all traces of Christmas decorations had been torn down and replaced with birthday paraphernalia. Apparently his parents had been slaving away in the kitchen after the customers had gone to bed, making food for the party. Viktor was slightly guilty about that, but guilt was quickly replaced by rapture once he started in on his plate. 

After dinner (breakfast? after midnight snack? He wasn’t sure what to call a full blown meal at 4:30 in the morning), Yuuri disappeared for a few minutes before coming back into the main room with a giant brown box of wrapped gifts in his arms. Viktor had never gotten a birthday present before in his life, let alone so many from so many people. 

A sweater for Maccachin from Phichit, a new coat from Georgi, lingerie from Chris that he pretended to be scandalized by but he and Yuuri both knew they’d put to good use, real Russian vodka from Yuri (how the 15 year old bought him vodka when the legal age was 16, Viktor didn’t want to know), point shoes from Minako, the ninja throwing stars he’d admired their first trip to the ninja castle from Yuuri, the list went on and on. 

Finally, around 6, everyone started to yawn and trickle out, wishing him a Happy Birthday once more. No one mentioned Christmas, the night had been entirely about Viktor. The triplets had fallen asleep on the couch, so it took a little while to move them into the family’s waiting car. 

Once everyone had left and the dishes were cleared, Yuuri and Viktor stumbled upstairs to their room, both men having been up for nearly 24 hours by this point. 

Viktor paused outside their room, not for the first time being the anxious one in their relationship. Yuuri sensed his hesitation and asked, “What’s wrong? We don’t have to do anything, you know, if you’re tired. I was only kidding earlier, I know you probably want to sleep.”

Viktor laughed, running his hand through his hair, letting the quicksilver strands fall across his face.

“No, no it’s not that,” he said. “You should know by now that I never say no to you. It’s just…”

He bit his lip trailing off.

“It’s just, no one’s ever done anything like this for me. You put everything on hold for this, people flew out here just for me, bought me presents, ignored the actual holiday. Your family has been working so hard this week, and I just made them, you, work even harder, cooking for everyone, taking down all the decorations that took you days to even put up, probably losing some customers through all the trouble. I just…I’m grateful, I’m so, so grateful, and I love you so much, but I feel…guilty about making you do everything. Just for me.”

Viktor couldn’t see Yuuri’s expression in the dark.

“You idiot,” Yuuri sighed.

“What?”

“I said,” Yuuri said, stepping forward, embracing the taller man gently, “that you’re an idiot. Everyone who came wanted to come because they care about you and wanted to help celebrate. Hell, Phichit practically jumped at the prospect of planning the party. I think he’s found his true calling.”

Viktor laughed slightly at that, jumping slightly as Yuuri took his hand and kissed his palm. 

“We didn’t ignore the ‘actual’ holiday, whatever that means. We celebrated it with you, the day the most important person in my life came into existence.”

A kiss on the inside of his wrist.

“And my parents love cooking, you know this, and you didn’t make anyone do anything. Everything we did, we did because we care for you and some of us even love you.”

A kiss on his neck sent shivers down Viktor’s back as he practically melted into Yuuri.

“And as for the decorations,” Yuuri paused, his face centimeters away from Viktor’s, so close that Viktor could feel his breath on his lips. “I didn’t take down them all.” 

“What…what do you mean?” Viktor asked, already breathless.

“Look up.”

Still tied to the ceiling, right above the two, was a single sprig of mistletoe, its white flowers glowing in the dark.

“I just couldn’t help myself,” grinned Yuuri. “Couldn’t bring myself to take it down.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

Viktor closed the almost, almost nonexistent gap between them, kissing Yuuri and reveling in the small gasp of his fiancé against his lips. Yuuri hummed contentedly, thumbing his fingers through Viktor’s hair.

“С днем рождения, Vitya.”

His Russian was horrible, but Viktor still came undone at the sound of it on Yuuri’s lips. 

It wasn’t until late into the morning, the sun already risen on the snowy ground outside, light peaking in through the blinds to fall across Yuuri’s sleeping form, making both golden rings glint on their clasped hands, that Viktor breathed,

“Thank you, Лучик.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I know like next to nothing about other countries' holiday celebrations except for the US and Germany, so I googled some stuff and made up others and ignored some cause I had an idea and wanted to make it work so I know everything isn't factually accurate and stuff but oh well. Also I used google translate for the Russian so sorry if it's wrong, I legit just speak English, some Spanish, and a limited amount of German. 
> 
>  
> 
> С днем рождения = Happy Birthday  
> Лучик = my light


End file.
